Joeys And Yugis Lil Fling
by GoldenDuelMaster
Summary: yamis getting a little to frisky for yugi and joey


Yugi Mutou is a small boy not even 14 years old by looks, but he is 15. He has purple spiky hair with golden highlights that half cover his big purple eyes. He is wearing a blue shirt with a buckle at the top and covering that one is a white button up tee and last a blue jacket and blue pants with sneakers. The boy has an air of innocents about him as he smiles. He and his best friend Joey are having a sleepover at Yugi's house and are watching the greatest movie ever "Highlander"  
Yami_yugi_gal: Joey lay on the floor on his sleeping bag o on the floor in Yugi's room dressed in his PJ's, and pretty much glued to the TV never taking his eyes off the movie that he got to watch now.  
  
"I love this movie!!!!" Yugi says   
Joey didn't say anything, as he lay there on the floor, Yugi on the bed watching the movie.  
Yugi walks beside Joey and gets a new fagot grape soda and looks at Joey smiling in the darkness   
Yugi expecting Joey to trip him or something  
Joey didn't of course, he didn't even notice Yugi. He was too into the movie to say or do much for that matter.  
  
Yugi looks at his official highlander sword and smiles as he unsheves it from the wall playing around. Yugi looks at Joey as the light gleams off the sword. Joey began to get up still looking at the TV. "I'll be back Yuge, gotta wizz." He was up on his feet when he noticed Yuge with the sword.  
Yugi looks at his best friend Joey and smiles innocently as he answers "ok Joey"  
"Uh...Just don't hurt me with that." Joey left the room.  
  
Yugi puts it up in the case on the wall and lies on the bed looking at the TV upside as he is quoting the movie. Joey came back shortly later and sat back down on his bed. Yugi sits up and sips his soda as the power dies he mutters "What the..................." Joey rolled onto his back looking up at the ceiling. "Well this stinks." Yugi says upset "it was the bet part to!" As he walks over and lights 5 or 6 candles to light up the room  
Joey looked to the window to see it powering out. "Gesh talk about it raining cats and dogs out."  
Yugi sits on the end of his bed and stairs at the wall laying down for a sec till he finally says "what do we do now?  
Joey looked from the window to Yugi and shrugs. "I dunno, we could duel."  
Yugi reply's "naa don't fell like getting my cards out"  
Joey sighs and finally adds "Well man I dunno what we could do."   
Joey looks up at the ceiling, bored already.  
Yugi sees his sketchpad open near Joey and his eyes shot open and he walks over and hides it behind hid back  
Joey asks "what you doing?" Looks to Yugi.  
Joey sits up. "Yuge...What's that you got?"  
"Oh nothing" Yugi replays as he opens the window and throw them out the window in to the trash can that is open. Joey just blinked strangely. "Uh okay..."  
Yugi shuts it and smiles at Joey  
"Man Yuge, you're freaking me out a tad." Joey says to him   
"Sorry some bad sketches I don't want too ever are seen" Yugi answers   
"Okay...." Was all Joey said he wanted to see them still and smirked. "I'll be back!" He got up and ran right out of the room.  
"Ahh... ok" was all Yugi could say  
Joey went outside, and grabbed the pad of paper Yugi tossed out the window and went back inside. He flipped on a light in the house to see what they were and when he saw the one of him tied up, and Yugi all dressed in leather ramming him up the ass, his jaw dropped, Joey flipped to another one and saw one of Yugi and him kissing! Or wait...FRENCHING it appeared! He went up to Yugi's room and held the pics up. "Yuge PLEASE tell me this is a joke."  
Yugi's eyes are full of tears he saw Joey go out there he held on to the puzzle as he quietly cries he turns in to Yami/Yugi. Joey couldn't believe it! Yugi DID mean it, and now he set the pictures down on the desk near him and took a step back as Yami Yugi appeared.  
In a deeper voice that of Yami he says to Joey "well well you found them Yugi did not hide them well oh well he did not draw them all I drew most of them"  
  
"WHAT?!?! Yami you're...you're sick! I'm straight dude!"  
Yami answers "like I said he did draw some but I put the thought in his mind ~evil chuckle~ but let me ask you when you look at the boy do you not fell something more?"  
"No! He's just my friend man that's it nothing else"  
"Yeah right just think the boy did draw that ~points to the kiss and smiles~ later for now and if you hurt him I swear after what that Armand guy did to him" Yami says   
"There is NO way I'll kiss him man! He's STRICTLY my friend!"Joey yells like he does to Kaiba. Yami turns back to Yugi falling on the bed as passing out his hand near the sword  
"You'll just have to chain me down or something if you ever think to change my mind." Joey yells at Yugi Picks up his stuff on the floor and goes to the living room.  
Yugi opens his eye's and sees Armand outside the window and screams, Joey heard his friends scream and raced into the room to see what was wrong. "Yuge?" Yugi has the sword as the man is in his room very close to Yugi as Yugi yells "get away!!!!!!!!!!! never touch me again!!!! You are the devil!" Joey noticed the auburn haired vampire, "Man, WHAT THE HELL IS IT TONIGHT?!" He grabs a folding chair, and hits Armand hard over the head with it.  
Armand throws Joey and attempts lure on Yugi again as his puzzle is thrown to the floor  
Joey hit the wall hard, and the puzzle came by him. He groaned, grabbing it, and slowly got to his feet.  
Yugi's head lowers and Armand smiles he has Yugi under his control  
Joey raced past Armand, and grabbed Yugi taking him to the floor with him, and placed the puzzle necklace part around his neck and noticed Yami was starting to take control.  
sweet_little_yugi_mutou: (Armand) ~picks up Yugi and heads for the door~ this time you will not fight me at all  
Yami stands and smiles   
Joey moved out of the way.  
"So your Armand?" Yami smiles evilly ~decks him as two teeth and then does mind crush~  
Joey must have hit his head a bit harder, than what he thought, cause the next thing he knew he was out.  
Yami takes Yugi's sword an cuts Armand's head off and throws the body to the wind as it is now ash and yells to it" NO ONE TOUCHES YUGI THAT HE DOES NOT WANT THEM TO TOUCH HIM!!!"  
Joey lay passed out o on the floor, behind Yami.  
Yami turns to Yugi and puts the puzzle on the floor he climes on the bed Yugi has a few more cuts on his face as he lays there  
Joey came to it two hours later, only to find himself covered up, and left with a splitting headache.  
Yugi from Armand is still bleeding a little the is blood running down the sheets   
Joey sat up, and noticed his friend bleeding. "Yuge?... You okay?"  
Yugi is out cold an the puzzle gone  
Joey froze and felt his friends pulse, he ran out of the room, as best as he could and found the power back on and dialed a number quickly for an ambulance.  
  
Yugi sits up and walks in to the room as Yami makes the phone die  
  
Joey froze, and tried again getting a bit panicked now. "Shit..." He didn't want his friend to die that or worse, have people think HE killed his own best friend!  
Yugi stumbles to the kitchen the power flickering as he falls by the sink  
Joey heard the fall and kept the phone with him, and noticed him in the kitchen. "Yuge?" Sinks down by him.  
Yugi opens his eyes no Yami in him as he tries to get up  
He is half crying as half-mad as he grabs a rag and cleans the blood off his face and arm  
"Yugi, talk to me please." Joey asks Joey begged, wanting to know if he should call for help or not.  
"I am fine" Yugi says coldly  
The bite noticeable on Yugi's neck half healed from last night  
Joey backed away. "You're sure?"  
"Yeah I am sure ~is shaking still scared over Armand" Yugi says   
  
Joey noticed the mark, and touched it. "Let me guess that guy did that to you?"  
  
Yugi shakes his head and starts to tear up "and that was not the worst of what he did to me!"  
"Wanna get yourself clean up than tell me?" Joey asks concerned for his little friend  
"Ahh you really don't wanna know Joey" Yugi says   
"Yes I do man, that guy was freaky, and left me with a bad headache." Joey replies  
" Ok" was all Yugi said?  
Yugi walks to his room and changes as he comes to the couch he sits down in a chair a little bit from Joey holding a handkerchief as he start his story  
An hour passed and Joey listens to Yugi's story, he never believed in vampires, but than again, he never believed in people getting their souls stolen either!  
  
" I fought im as much as I could" Yugi says as he brakes down and starts to cry  
Joey couldn't believe what his friend had gone through, and was quite frankly, pissed off. He wished Tea was here, she could calm him down. He bit his lower lip knowing she was gone for a few months, and moved over to his friend, and brought him close to him hugging him to let him calm down.  
Yugi was thinking Joey hate him now as he starts to get up  
Yugi is shocked but hugs Joey back as he forces himself to stop crying  
"Let's hit the sack or do you want to do something else?  
" I don't really care Joey frankly I wish he had killed me last night" Yugi looks at his friend he   
Yugi, fakes smiles "its up to you Joey"  
"Don't say that Yuge, everyone would miss you." Joey says  
Yugi looks at the floor and says " not really but if ya say so"  
Joey couldn't believe the stuff his friend was saying, and it upset him.   
Yugi gets up and walks his room and as walks in and trips hitting the Millennium puzzle and hurt his leg a little  
Joey sighed, and went into the room picking the puzzle up and helped Yugi up.  
"Sorry man it's been a bad week" Yugi says to Joey   
"It's okay, just get some sleep, and you need it." Joey replies  
" Not really" Yugi says, not tired   
Yugi lies there as Yami's shadow is in the corner  
Joey sets his bed up on the floor, and notices the shadow to, and shudders.  
Yami watches over Yugi   
Joey tired to sleep, but with the shadow person he couldn't.  
Yuge...  
Yugi sits up and Yami's shadow disappears  
Yugi rubs his eyes "Yeah Joey?"  
"Will you mind if I sleep at the end of your bed? Joey asks "I can't sleep..."  
"Naa go ahead, I don't care its not the first time" Yugi says  
Joey got up onto the bed, and like a dog he curled up at the end of the bed, and slowly drifted off to sleep.  
The shadow of Yami put images of a kiss with Yugi in Joey's mind   
Joey mumbled something in his sleep, mostly a curses at the shadow.  
It disappears but the images get better as if Joey was actually touching Yugi like the sketches Yami happy at his work  
Joey gave up with sleep, and stayed awake.  
Yugi sleeps so calm and innocently as he smiles in his sleep as dreams of bad thinks like murdering Pegasus  
  
Joey tired to sleep, at one point he WAS getting turned on, but crawled into the bathroom, and stuck his friend into some cold water.  
Yugi does a evil laugh in his sleep like one Yami would do  
Joey came back into Yugi's room tired as hell, and moved into his spot at the end of the bed, and tired to sleep. 


End file.
